Without Simplicity
by ShadTastic
Summary: After the world was saved, Danny was happy with his life now that there was no major stress. But when something begins happening to him that changes everyone's lives around him, there is nothing that can be done. Danny has died. But not without impacting those closest to him and even the world.


Hi guys! I LOVE Danny Phantom and FINALLY I can contribute to the community. Soo... In that case this a oneshot/songfic. I really love those that are executed well. So I hope you guys feel the same

Also, this is going to be a bit saddening. I apologize, it is what I am best at, so I do it often with the characters that I love dearly. And I do love this show and fandom dearly.

Therefore I love all of you reading this~

I WISH I owned Danny Phantom.

And with that lil disclaimer out of the way...On with the story!

There was a gloomy feeling in the air early that morning as the rain poured down on each individual at the graveyard. Each equipped with their own black umbrella, all of them silently stared at the heavily decorated coffin before them. It seemed to be the only thing with color that day. It was as if he had taken the color of the world with him when he passed.

It had all started a month after the world was saved from the Disasteroid. Life continued on normally for the town, save for the new visitors and tourists coming in.

The Ghost Boy protected the town from the spectors that made their way through the portal in his parent's basement and all was well. With Vlad gone and the world saved, everything was perfect in the young boy's life. He had his love, his best friends, his family. He had even gained a few more 'ghostly' allies. There was nothing wrong for two and a half weeks before a cough started to make its way through him.

It all started with that blasted cough.

His parents held each other tightly with their daughter silently trembling in between them. It was a sad day for the family. The youngest of the family was announced deceased last night. It had all happened so fast.. It was just a week ago she was helping teach her little brother how to drive. He still couldn't get the turn signal right.

Jazz wiped at her puffy eyes as she remembered the night before all this. It was so clear to her that her eye's brimmed up with hot tears once again.

\- Amity Park local Hospital-

8:45pm

It was a cold Autumn night. There was a chill in the air as the hero of the world lay in a hospital bed, his breathing shallow and his heart weakly beating as evident by the heart monitor beside the bed. His loved ones surrounding him.

He was loved. That much he knew. As he slowly looked upon each of the faces of those he knew in his short life, he couldn't help but slowly smile in his own form happiness. All he wanted was for them to smile back at him, the ones they used before his body began to give out on him.

if I got locked away

But all he saw was the saddened, unbelieving faces of his once happy friends and family in front of him trying their hardest not to cry.

With a violent cough, Danny weakly beckoned his family over to him. He felt it coming quicker, as Clockwork had hinted at earlier that day to him during a visit. His LAST visit.

His mother instantly wiped the tears that had gathered in her amethyst eyes and gave her baby boy one of her best smiles as she fought herself not to hold his fragile body to her. "Yes, sweetie...?" She mentally cursed herself when her voice wavered towards the end.

Jack wasn't having a good time trying to keep himself in check as well. This was his only son. His. Only. Son. And he was here, in front of him, DYING. The brute of a man felt his grey eye's water and quickly looked down at his son to focus on him while he was still here. Still BREATHING in front of him.

Jazz held her breath as she stared at her little brother's pained stricken face. He was so pale...more so than he usually was. His eye's were sullen and duller than their normal bright shine. She bit her lip when Danny's eyes locked with hers and the bottoms of his lips curved upwards only slightly. It nearly broke Jazz into little pieces seeing that smile.. The one from their childhood when he would look up at his "Spazzy" with his two front teeth missing. Jazz quickly held back a sob.

- _And we lost it all today..._

Danny looked at the last of his small family and sighed sharply through his nose as a pain slithered down his body. He shuddered almost violently but he held firmly onto the bedside and he grit his teeth before speaking.

"I...I've needed to say this to you guys for a very long time...I just.. I love you all so much. And you know I'd... I'd do anything for a-any of you.. But I don't think...I've ever apologized..." He wheezed towards the end and struggled to catch his breath again.

His mother was instantly there to rub his back in soothing motions to help him. For which he was grateful for.

"Danny-boy...what could you possibly have to apologize for? You ...You haven't done anything. Th- This isn't your fault. " His father stuttered as he looked down at his son with a saddened curiosity.

Danny closed his eye's and slowly shook his head. "No..Not that. Apologizing ...because of m-my lies and my attitude.. I'm sorry..." Danny's own eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering. Everyone in the room was stunned, most had never seen him in such a state before. It broke their hearts.

"I was...a bad son.. I should've told you when it first happened.. I...I shouldn't have lied to you a-and act like your concerned looks were being ignored...because I saw all of them I just...I just didn't tell you.. I knew you all were worried about me but I just...I JUST-" Danny started to sob from his spot on the bed as his family exchanged looks until they all engulfed him in a gentle, gentle hug making him freeze.

 _Tell me honestly..._

His sobs eventually quieted down into a calm stream of warm tears and sniffles before they all pulled away and his mother grabbed his face and connected their foreheads together. She tried to ignore how clamy his forehead was and smiled at her baby boy's bright blue eyes.

She memorized every detail as he stared right back at her. If this was to be the last time she could see her child's eyes... She would make sure she remembered everything about them.

"My sweet baby... There's nothing you need to apologize for. You have done nothing but protect everyone, even those who treated you wrongly. You are the most selfless boy we have ever met ..." She paused, giving a shakey sigh to calm herself. " ...And we are SO proud of you, Danny." Maddie gave her son a kiss on his wet cheek. "We couldn't have asked for a better son.."

His father smiled through his own tears and held the weak Jazz close to him. "And we couldn't possibly love you anymore than we do already.." He reached down and gently ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny smiled at them all as the heart monitor near the bed beeped slower and slower beside them and Danny felt his body get weaker and weaker. He was tired.. So sleepy, but he knew what it really was. An eternal sleep... He was ready. Ready for the peace.

All in the room had their breath catch in their throat as the monitor flat-lined and their Danny was.. dead with a happy smile on his face.

 _Would you still love me the same?_

-A Week Ago-

Danny sat with his love on her bed, hand in hand and their noses touching. While they gave sweet, small kisses to each other in an almost tickling way.

The goth pulled away from her boyfriend and gave a small smile up at him. "Danny... I've been thinking. I've read... that couples who only focus on the good in their partner tend to be unsuccessful after a while... So I was thinking.." Sam trailed off, looking over at her bat themed lamp with a sudden interest until Danny spoke up in front of her.

"You have a little piggy nose..." He stated, looking at her with a small smile.

 _If iI showed you my flaws..._

Sam looked taken back as her head whirled around to look at him, her face had a slight red tint to it. " Excuse me?"

The hero gave a light chuckle as he leaned in and gave his love a peck on the cheek and intertwined their fingers together. "You said a couple that focuses too much on the positive tend to break up. So..let's point out some little things about each other to even it out." He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Or how about we tell each other little things that we don't like about ourselves? Would that make you more comfortable?" Danny tilted his head to the side, giving him more of a curious kitten look, making Sam have to hold back a smile.

The vegetarian nodded her head slowly at him. This could work. This would help them in the end. They would learn more about each other, more than they knew as best friends. This is now a new level. "Okay... The second one sounds better.."

Danny gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "I'll start. I hate my jawline." He nodded slightly.

Sam raised a brow but otherwise didn't say anything about it and instead said her own. " I hate my pores. They're large and obnoxious."

" My eye's are too feminine."

" I've got man-shoulders."

" I am too lanky."

" I don't have any curves on my body."

As their confessions started to pour out of them they had slowly been leaning towards one another, not taking their eyes away from the others.

"I can't grow facial hair to save my life."

"I have super small breasts for my tastes."

"I wish I was strong enough to protect everyone.."

Sam's eyes widened as she looked up at the hero beside her and watched as he quickly shifted his gaze out her window in regret. "D-Danny...What do you mean? You just saved the whole world! And the ghost zone! How could you say that?"

The halfa bit his lip and refused to look at her. "I'm...I'm...not strong enough...because I let my emotions get the better of me." He squeezed her hands so hard without meaning to Sam was sure she was going to have some bruises.

"Sam...if anything... If anything ever happened to you I would..." He sighed looking back at her solemnly. " I don't know what I'd do... and it scares me. I'm not strong enough...to live my life without you being here with me.."

 _If iI couldn't be strong..._

Sam was shocked to here this coming from Danny's mouth. Danny was the strongest person she knew. Both in brawn and in heart, so why did he think he wasn't? He has saved countless people all while battling with a normal life.

"Danny...you are the strongest person I know. And I know, Danny, if it wasn't for you..." She pulled him into a tender hug, small tears filling her eyes as she felt him hug her back. " I wouldn't be here right now to speaking to you..." She gave a loving smile when she heard him give a small chuckle.

Danny gave his own smile, holding his tears back as he held her close to him. He never wanted to let go. The very thought of losing her made him nearly panic and text her or call her just to make sure she was okay.

She was his everything.

" I would be nothing without you, Sammy.." He whispered softly in her ear, listening to her breath hitch with a slight hidden satisfaction. He was the only one allowed to use that nickname.

Sam smiled and leaned against him, enjoying the slight warmth coming from his body and gave a small sigh. " Danny... I would be nothing without YOU. Did you ever think that if I was scared of dying because of your ghostly activities I would still be here? I'm here to stay, pal. I'm not leaving for a second because let's face it, you'd be totally lost without me." She giggled at his embarrassed expression.

 _Tell me honestly..._

Danny leaned in and gave his love a tender kiss starting at her jaw and working his way up so he could connect their foreheads together.

He stared into her purple eyes with his own icy blue and smiled in that 'clueless Danny Fenton' way, nuzzling her once he pulled out of the kiss.

"Sam...I love you." He whispered softly to her, watching as her eye's sparkled in their own beautiful way. His heart melted staring into them.

Sam's heart was beating out of her chest as she stared into his eye's. "I...I love you too, Danny..." She felt her cheeks heat up when he gave a triumphant grin and his hands detached themselves from hers and laid at her sides making her freeze. "Danny... Danny, don't you DARE-"

"Too late~"

The goth was immediately bombarded with tickles at her sides,under her arms and knees making her let out involuntary squeals and fits of giggles that could be heard from down the street.

 _Would you still love me the same?_

\- Present Day-

9:24am

The loved ones of Danny Fenton/Phantom gathered around the gravestone as the coffin was lowered into the ground. There were cries from all around as the priest said his blessing and the people showered his gravestone with thousands of flowers of all colors.

There were people from all over the world at the small town of Amity Park that morning as they came to mourn the loss of their hero. But those didn't matter, what did was the people the very closest to the casket in the very front.

Family, friends, and his love stood in black near the grave, save for Sam who was adorned in a pink, frilly dress so she could accurately express her pain. Nevertheless, they were there, their silent tears falling out against the thousands of cries from all around them.

Their hero was dead.

Danny ...their Danny.. was dead.

The wind blowed gently as the rain poured heavily down on them, it was a cold, damp, colorless day. A sad day for all of the people on this earth. The one who had stood up against all odds, when all had seemed hopeless and lead them to victory was dead. The one who had saved them all, this small child, was gone forever.

It was hours after the service had ended before everyone had left the graveyard. Each with tears still evident in their eyes as they went back to their respected homes to cope.

The wind sent chills down the backs of the citizens of Amity Park. It was a cold, Autumn night. The moon, the only thing lighting the darkened gravestone as a glowing figure sat on it. Their snow white hair glowing in the moonlight as they looked up at the stars, using a gloved finger to point out constellations.

Years passed afterr the death of the hero, the ghosts no longer bothered them and their quiet town was back to normal. However, most people still say they see a white haired boy sitting on a grave in the cemetery always staring up at the stars with wonder. There is no proof of this due to the fact that he disappears when anyone gets close. But many believe it to be that of Danny Phantom. As proof he was still watching over them from the other side..

 _Would you still love me the same?_

That's a wrap folks! Whew! I did this today on a whim. But I'm sorta happy with how it turned out. I'm kinda sad about it though o.o

Soooo...? What do you guys think of this lil oneshot? Hee~ I'd like to read your feedback.


End file.
